Little Moments
by jeu de mots
Summary: Drabble/one shot series for Rolivia. Ratings will vary, as will timelines, word count, etc. Enjoy!
1. Storm

**What do you do when trying to finish existing stories? Start a new one, of course! [insert facepalm emoji here]**

 **Welcome to a new drabble/one-shot series... Some will be connected, some will not; some will take place surrounding episodes, some will not... But they will ALL be Rolivia!**

 **This one has some established Rolivia, set at some vague point a couple of years in the future.**

 **As always, thanks so much for reading. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Two for t—" A yawn violently interrupts Amanda's train of thought as she re-enters their bedroom, and she covers her mouth, her lips trying to smile around the physical expression of her exhaustion.

"Do you want to try that again?" Her wife asks cheekily, eyeing the blonde over the thick frames of her reading glasses.

Amanda chuckles, rolling her eyes at the brunette as she shrugs off her robe, tossing it carelessly onto a pile of their clothes that has found a comfortable home on the plush chair in the corner of the room. "I _finally_ got them to settle down," she sighs tiredly as she slips back beneath the sheets, her head plopping heavily back down into the cradle of her feather pillow. "I had to tell them that God was bowling up there," she reports wryly, turning her head and smirking at the other woman. "So, naturally, Noah wants to go bowling this weekend," she deadpans.

Olivia snorts a laugh, angling her phone toward the blonde to show her the radar app she'd been perusing. "Looks like the worst of it is on its way out." A blue circle signifies their location on the map, and sure enough, the angry red blob that had been hovering over Manhattan and producing thunder strong enough to rattle the windows and frighten the kids was headed for the Atlantic, leaving only dull rumbles of lingering thunder in its wake.

"Thank the lord," Amanda drawls. She burrows under the thin covers as Olivia turns the light out and replaces her phone on the nightstand, and when the brunette leans over for a chaste goodnight kiss, Amanda lingers. "Big spoon or little spoon?" she whispers against the older woman's lips that taste faintly of their toothpaste. She smiles when Olivia turns, wordlessly, laying on her side with her back to the blonde. "Little spoon it is," Amanda whispers fondly. She slides closer, fitting her body against her wife's, her knees tucked behind Olivia's, her arm around the other woman's waist, her hand tucked beneath a threadbare nightshirt and resting firmly against Olivia's warm stomach.

As long as they've been together, it still makes her tingle how well their bodies fit together; whether like this, their positions reversed, or in any and all of the ways they've made love… It always feels like the perfect fit; like they were made to have been doing this all along.

Resting her head behind the brunette's on the pillow, she breathes in the faint scent of lavender emanating from the other woman's smooth skin and places a reverent kiss against the warmth of Olivia's shoulder. "I love you."

Olivia hums, her body relaxing into the smaller one that's cradling her, and she places a hand over Amanda's where it rests against her stomach. "Love you too, baby," she murmurs tiredly.

Both women shift slightly in their embrace, getting comfortable as they slide into what they hope will be a restful slumber, when a small noise escapes beneath the sheet, shattering the silence in the room, and Amanda feels an unexpected warmth against her lap.

Immediately, she stills and for a moment, she forgets to breathe, letting out a shocked chuckle as she sits up slightly behind the frozen body molded into hers. "Olivia Benson!" Amanda gasps in disbelief.

"What?" The older woman asks innocently.

"Did you just..." Amanda incredulously looks down at the profile of her wife, the other woman refusing to meet her gaze. "Did you just _fart_ on me?"

"Of course not," Olivia scoffs. "That was just—it was just a noise."

Amanda laughs, pulling at Olivia's shoulder until the older woman is forced to look her in the eye, her back almost pressed to the mattress while her backside is still against Amanda's front. "I _felt_ it!" Amanda teases her.

"Okay, and so what if I did?" Olivia challenges, thankful for the darkness of the room as it serves to hide the blush she can feel rising to her cheeks. "I hate to break it to you, my Georgia Peach," she ignores the younger woman's eye roll at the nickname, "But you aren't so innocent… You should hear some of the noises your body makes when you sleep."

"Whatever, Liv…" Amanda replies petulantly, but Olivia can hear the smile in her voice as they settle back into the pillows. "I guess it's a good thing we don't have any lit candles in here," the younger woman quips, unable to resist the jibe.

She winces around a laugh when one of Olivia's hands lands a smack on her hip and the older woman grumbles, "Shut up. This is what you get for marrying me…"

"What, gas?"

Olivia stifles a grin against the pillow, and unable to trust that she could keep her laughter at bay if she chose to respond verbally, she opts to nod instead.

"Wow," Amanda murmurs facetiously. "And here I thought the traditional two year anniversary gift was cotton, not methane…"

Amanda smiles tenderly when Olivia's body quakes with laughter against hers, and she holds the other woman tighter against her as they settle back in for sleep.

"You are not right," Olivia breathes, the humor of the situation still evident in her voice.

"Mm, probably not," Amanda agrees. "But somehow, you love me anyway." She grins when Olivia laces their fingers together against her stomach.

"I do," the brunette hums. "And you love me. Even when I fart on you," she admits sheepishly, drawing a snort from the younger woman.

Silence descends on the room again as they settle into the comfort of their embrace and Amanda listens to the familiar rhythm of Olivia's breathing, wondering if the other woman has fallen asleep. "Liv?" she whispers.

Olivia hums in response. She shifts slightly, but doesn't turn to face the blonde. "I don't know what you heard this time, but it wasn't me, I swear," she mumbles.

"No, no… it's not that. I just," Amanda pauses, trying to find the words, knowing that what she's about to say is going to sound ridiculous. "I … like ... knowin' you fart in your sleep," Amanda divulges, resting her chin against Olivia's shoulder and watching in amused adoration as Olivia's eyes open immediately, brown eyes finding blue in the darkness, her perfectly sculpted eyebrows scrunching up in confusion.

"Excuse me?" she asks, seeking to make sure she understood the other woman.

Amanda shrugs, but doesn't repeat herself, seeking instead to elaborate. "It's something I wouldn't know about you if I wasn't sleepin' right next to you," she says softly. Olivia shifts to lay more on her back, and Amanda slides over slightly to give her more room, smiling lovingly at the brown eyes that are silently imploring her to continue. Her fingers play with the hem of the sheet that rests across the older woman's chest and she takes a deep breath. "Everybody knows you—or they think they do. But loving you… being with you, like this," she grips Olivia's hip firmly and tugs Olivia's body into hers, "There are so many little things I learn about you… seems like there's somethin' new everyday, and I love knowin' them," she says simply, smiling when Olivia's hand reaches up to push a lock of blonde hair behind her ear before resting her hand on Amanda's forearm. "I love knowin' the things about you that others never will."

"Like what?" Olivia whispers reverently, her warm gaze never faltering as she eyes her younger lover.

"Like…" Amanda smiles, looking up to the ceiling as she searches her mind, before meeting Olivia's gaze again. "Like there are a few songs that make you cry—then knowing which ones, and why. The little traditions you've held onto from the good days you had with your mom. That you're ticklish _here_ ," Amanda's hand drifts under the sheet, under Olivia's nightshirt to tease the sensitive skin beneath her wife's left breast, grinning triumphantly when Olivia gasps from the sensation and grips her hand tightly so it can't further torment her. "I love getting to see you as a mom; how it lights you up from the inside out when the kids tell you they love you—and they do, Liv. They both look at you like you hung the moon…"

"I love them both so much," Olivia whispers, tears pooling in her eyes as she smiles at Amanda. "More than I ever could have imagined…"

"I know," Amanda nods, then smirks, shifting until she's hovering over the brunette and straddling her hips. "And then...I like knowing how you are in here," she says suggestively. "So tender but also, so... _passionate_." She leans down, her forearms holding her weight on either side of Olivia's head, her blonde hair falling around her face like a halo as she rests against the brunette's body, their faces only inches apart. She purrs as Olivia's hands traverse her back, from her hips all the way up to her shoulders. "I love knowing how sexy you look in anything, in nothing… in that see-through teddy that's in the closet…"

"Amanda…" Olivia breathes her name against the blonde's lips, dragging her blunt nails down the other woman's back as Amanda begins a slow, teasing grind against her.

"...or when you just wake up and your hair is sticking up in all directions and you have sleepies in your eyes and there's drool dried on your face," Amanda continues cheekily, drawing an embarrassed chuckle out of the older woman. "I think that one's my favorite," she adds.

Moments ago, they were both ready to succumb to exhaustion, worn out after spending the day chasing first criminals, then their children, but as Olivia's breathing picks up and the temperature seems to skyrocket in their bedroom, that exhaustion is no longer evident, instead replaced by steadily increasing desire. "I love you," Olivia whispers.

Amanda smirks, raking her fingers through impossibly soft locks of brown hair that fan out across Olivia's pillow. She lowers her face closer to the brunette's, nuzzling the other woman's nose, the women breathing the same air as their lips come tantalizingly close to touching. "I love knowing that, too," the blonde husks. Amanda connects their lips in a kiss that immediately takes a turn for the passionate, only separating when Olivia pushes her shirt up and over her head, disheveling her hair and leaving her bare chested, a view that the brunette pauses to fully take in before sitting up as Amanda returns the favor, the younger woman's hands immediately enveloping generous breasts in a gentle caress.

"Sometimes I can't believe this is real," Olivia admits with a low moan. Her hands tenderly touch the blonde's soft skin, from the tops of her toned thighs, up her sides until her fingertips tease the underside of two small, pert breasts. Her eyes watch as pink nipples tighten under both her touch and her stare and she smiles, meeting blue eyes that are already fixed on her. "We're really here. Together."

Amanda lowers her body to Olivia's once again, hissing as they are pressed skin to skin, the brunette's hardened nipples pressing deliciously against her own. It's a sensation unlike anything she'd ever felt before they got together, and one she'll never take for granted.

"I can't imagine being anywhere else."

* * *

 **Leave me some love, let me know what you think about this one! :)**


	2. Positive

**Hi all! As always thanks for reading... I recently started a new job and have been trying to find the muse again... Hope this doesn't disappoint.**

 **There's no specific timetable I was thinking in for this one, and it could be related to the first chapter ("Storm") or it could be completely separate... whatever your hearts desire ;)**

* * *

Pale, slender fingers absently worried the thin cardboard clutched in her hands, rotating the box back and forth, back and forth, before nervously tearing at the edges. From her perch on the edge of the bed, her toes curled anxiously over the footboard, Amanda glanced down to the phone she'd tossed haphazardly onto the mattress beside her, seconds ticking away from the timer as if in slow motion.

 _1:47_.

The slowest three minutes of her life.

She heaved a deep sigh, dropping her head between her shoulders and roughly tangling the fingers of her free hand through knotted blonde hair before steeling herself, looking up and into the open doorway, finding the edge of the EPT stick that sat, waiting, atop three squares of toilet paper.

A hand on her shoulder made her jump, and she breathed a sigh of relief when the hand rubbed calming circles around her upper back. The mattress dipped beside her and she felt her body being tugged into a warm embrace.

"Relax, honey," Olivia soothed, gently kissing the crown of Amanda's head. "I could feel the nerves radiating off of you from the other room," the brunette teased. "I brought you some tea… It's cooling down on the nightstand." She squeezed the back of Amanda's neck, tenderly massaging away the thick tension she felt beneath the younger woman's skin. "How much time?"

"'Bout a minute," Amanda mumbled in reply against a smooth, tan neck. "Y'know, Liv, as many pregnancy tests as I've taken in my life, I've never hoped this hard one would be positive," she drawled self-deprecatingly.

Olivia chuckled softly. "I know, I'm hoping, too," she shared. "But… even if it's not, everything is still going to be okay. Remember?" The brunette pulled away, only far enough to meet blue eyes that were swimming in vulnerability, and Olivia cupped both of Amanda's cheeks in her hands, forcing the other woman to maintain eye contact. "No matter what that stick says, nothing changes. I love you, and we will be okay. Okay?"

"Okay," Amanda agreed weakly, giving the brunette a small smile. "I love you, Liv."

The older woman's reply was interrupted by the melody of the timer going off and, brown eyes darting between blue, Olivia took a deep breath. "You or me?"

Tears welled in Amanda's eyes and she bit her lip, considering. "You," she said, imploringly. "Please? I don't think I can look at another negative one, Liv…"

"Shhhh," Olivia cooed. She brushed wayward blonde bangs out of Amanda's face, peppering the younger woman's forehead with comforting kisses. "I'll go, baby. I'll go."

As soon as the brunette moved toward the bathroom, Amanda covered her face with her hands, her heart pounding with nerves, ears pricked for even the tiniest of noises to come from her lover as she waited to hear their fate.

"Amanda…"

The younger woman refused to look up, shaking her head from behind her hands and letting out a ragged sob. "Just say it, Liv. Just get it over with…"

"Okay," Olivia agreed, then paused. "You're pregnant."

For a moment, Amanda didn't hear her. She remained still, practically unbreathing, on the edge of the bed. _She was what?_

"I…" She looked up, watery bloodshot eyes finding the elated brown orbs of the other woman. "Pregnant?"

Tears welling in her own eyes, Olivia nodded vigorously as she stepped forward into the V of Amanda's open legs, her hands coming to cup the sides of Amanda's neck, the blonde's hands finding her wrists and holding on tight. Blue eyes, still shrouded in disbelief, searched her face.

"Pregnant?" Amanda asked again. Inside, thousands of words jumped at her from all over, but her mouth seemed unable to articulate more than just that one. _Pregnant._

"It was positive. You're pregnant, baby," Olivia laughed, pressing her forehead against the other woman's. " _We're_ pregnant… We're gonna have a baby."

Amanda gasped. It seemed like such an impossibility; she'd prepared herself so much for the treatment to be unsuccessful, so sure that it would be. And now… "We're gonna have a baby…" Her hands rubbed up Olivia's arms and down her back until they wrapped around the brunette's waist, her eyes finally showing the clarity of understanding, and she looked down at her stomach before finding Olivia's gaze once again, her face the picture of happiness. "We're gonna have a baby… Liv…"

"Yeah," Olivia breathed. A smile lingered on her face as they both sobered, and she tipped Amanda's head back, her thumb lazily wiping away an errant tear as she eyed the younger woman's parted lips. "I love you so much…"

Amanda groaned as soft, pillowy lips pressed passionately against her own, each tasting the salt of the other's tears as they celebrated. "God, I love you," Amanda gasped, tearing her mouth away from the older woman's, nipping and sucking her way along Olivia's strong jaw before separating completely. "Number three… We're gonna be outnumbered," Amanda teased. "Are you really sure you wanna do this with me? Really, _really_ sure?"

Tossing her head back with laughter, Olivia pulled the younger woman against her body, lightly scratching her blunt nails down the ridges of Amanda's back and feeling the reverberations of the blonde's responding moan. "It's a little late to be asking that, don't you think?" Olivia rested her cheek against the top of Amanda's head and sighed contentedly, feeling the other woman's arms wrap tighter around her waist. "I'm in this with you, one hundred percent, until death do us part, remember? Whether it's the four of us or we have our own soccer team."

Amanda snorted against the older woman's chest, then smiled, thinking of their son and daughter, already fast asleep in their own rooms. "They're going to be so excited."

"Mmm," Olivia hummed in agreement.

"Should we tell them in the morning? Or wait?"

"We should probably keep it to ourselves at least until we get you to the doctor, just to confirm and make sure everything is good," Olivia smiled tenderly, one hand sneaking down to splay across the still flat expanse of Amanda's tummy.

"You're right," Amanda whispered, her hand coming to rest atop her lover's. She met Olivia's gaze, noting how the older woman's chocolate eyes had darkened significantly, and bit her lip in a move that she knew would weaken the other woman's restraint.

Gently, Olivia used the hand on Amanda's stomach to push her backward on the bed, smiling sexily at the younger woman as she watched Amanda shimmy backward until her head rested comfortably against the pillows. Her gaze turned predatory then, and she crawled atop the mattress, dropping kisses as she traversed Amanda's body until her head was level with her lover's stomach. She lifted the nightshirt Amanda wore until it was bunched beneath pert breasts, and she felt fingers thread through her hair as her lips pressed the most tender kiss against the warm skin of Amanda's quivering belly.

"For now," Olivia whispered, "This little peanut will be our little secret."

* * *

 **Leave me a note and let me know what you think! :)**


	3. Anytime

**Hello, dear readers. This little ditty is set after Man Down. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Goodnight stars," Amanda murmured softly, watching with a small smile as Jesse's eyelids grew increasingly heavy in the dim lighting of her bedroom. "Goodnight air. Goodnight noises...everywhere."

"More, Mommy," Jesse requested sweetly, her deep blue eyes stubbornly fighting sleep.

Amanda closed the book, resting it beside her daughter's bed on the growing stack of books displaced from their shelves and smiled at the toddler, tenderly pushing wispy blonde hairs off her forehead.

"We'll read s'more tomorrow darlin'. Time for little girls to go to sleep so they can grow up big and strong," she cooed.

"But I not tired," the little girl protested, despite the fact that she could no longer keep her eyes open.

"You sure look tired to me, angel," Amanda chuckled. "Sleep now. Mama loves you." With one final kiss pressed to a warm forehead, Amanda shut off the bedside lamp and stifled her groan as she stood from the child-sized stool she was sitting on. She crept silently to the doorway, leaning against it and watching the steady rise and fall of Jesse's chest as she quickly fell into a deep slumber.

One hand absently made its way to her stomach, her thoughts drifting to the new life growing inside her—though they didn't have to drift far, the new baby occupying the majority of her waking thoughts lately. She tried to imagine what it would be like, raising two children...alone, but found that no matter which angle she tried to approach it, it overwhelmed her. On the one hand, she thought it would be great for Jesse to have a sibling, someone else to play with, but then… she struggled so much sometimes with having enough time for her daughter, she questioned how she could possibly introduce another infant to her life, another person she was responsible for when clearly, she still had a hard time taking care of herself.

Amanda had no concept of how much time she spent in that doorway, thinking and watching Jesse sleep, before a series of soft knocks sounded just a few feet away at her front door. She furrowed her brow, turning her wrist to check the time as she shut Jesse's door gently and made her way to the front.

"Liv?" The Lieutenant stood, almost sheepish, still in the clothes she had been wearing earlier that day at the precinct. Amanda reached into her back pocket for her phone, thinking she must've missed a call. "We got a case? I was just getting Jesse down. I didn't hear my phone…"

"No, no. No case. Knock on wood, anyway," Olivia rapped a knuckle against the doorframe with a small smile. "I'm sorry to drop by so late. I, uh, probably should've called."

"S'fine. I wasn't heading to bed anytime soon anyway," Amanda assured her with a smirk, beckoning the older woman inside with a wave of her hand and shutting the door behind her. "You want a water? Beer?"

"Water's fine." Olivia thanked Amanda softly when a cold bottle was pressed into her hand, then followed the younger woman to the couch.

"Somethin' on your mind, Lieutenant?" Amanda asked knowingly. She leaned forward, gathering globs of various shapes and color mixtures of playdoh and pushing them back into their containers as Olivia made herself comfortable on the other end of the couch.

"I wanted to apologize to you, actually," the brunette replied carefully, thumbing the label on the bottle as her eyes were transfixed by the movements of Amanda's hands. "I was thinking. About earlier. And the more I went over it in my head, I…" She took a deep breath, shaking her head and opting to change course. "I hope you know I support whatever decision you make, Amanda. This is something…. Only _you_ know what's best for you. I hope what I said didn't sound like I was trying to convince you to do something or... _not_ ," Olivia added pointedly.

"I appreciate you sayin' what you did, Liv. And I know this is on me... I'm just havin' a hard time makin' heads or tails of it right now, you know?" Amanda glanced over at the older woman, unshed tears adding a layer of shine to her bright blue eyes as she met the other woman's gaze.

"I do know," Olivia confirmed quietly. "If you ever want to talk about it, I want you to know I'm here," she said.

Amanda nodded, wiping a tear as she leaned back into the well-worn cushions of her couch. For a few moments, both women sat in comfortable silence before Amanda's head lolled over and she looked at her superior with a knowing smile.

"I can practically hear you thinkin' all the way over here, Liv," she chuckled. "You can ask," she offered. "I know you're dyin' to know…"

"I don't want to invade your privacy," the brunette said simply. "That's… it's your business."

"Come on, we're past that…" Amanda teased her, then shrugged. "Plus whether or not I tell you doesn't mean you can't ask the question," she added wryly.

Olivia chuckled, taking swig of her water before shaking her head. "You're a pain in my ass, Rollins." The younger woman grinned and Olivia took a deep breath. "I didn't know you were seeing anyone," she spoke quietly, carefully entering more personal territory. The brunette avoided Amanda's gaze at first, a move that protected them both while also leaving the unasked question implicit.

Amanda's answer was just as quiet. "For a few months."

"Serious?"

The blonde shrugged, tousling her wavy blonde hair and offering the brunette a small, bitter smile. "I thought it was. Or it could've been," she replied. "Until I found out he was cheating on me."

"Oh, Amanda, I'm so sorry," Olivia offered sincerely. She scooted closer, reaching out and laying a hand on the other woman's knee, squeezing gently. Amanda nodded and shrugged again in a sort of _what can you do?_ gesture. "And he's…?" Silently, Amanda nodded again. "Does he know?"

"I, uh…" Amanda sighed, wearily scratching at her brow with the tip of her thumb. "I met up with him for lunch last weekend. I was gonna tell him—that was the whole reason I asked him to meet me, but then, y'know…" In her mind, Amanda played back the memory of watching Al flirt with the waitress and shivered uncomfortably. "I got to thinkin' about whether I really want… _this_ …" She gestured at her belly, the slight swell of her growing bump visible beneath the heather gray of her oversized sweater as she reclined against the couch. "Now I think I'm gonna wait. Until I decide."

"Have you been to your doctor yet?" Olivia asked.

The blonde shook her head. "That makes it that much more real, ya know?" Amanda whispered quietly as her fingers traced random patterns on her belly. Her voice cracked with emotion and when she closed her eyes, a single tear escaped down her cheek. "Right now I'm just trying to get my head around the fact that I let this happen again." She laughed self-deprecatingly, even as more tears escaped and she wiped them away with the back of her hand as Olivia got up to get her a tissue. Her thanks were muffled against the soft material as she blew her nose, then turned to look at the older woman who had settled closer to her on the couch this time. "What you told me today…" Olivia met her eyes bravely and expectantly, and though Amanda had a lot more questions, she settled on one. "When?" Amanda watched tears well up in warm brown eyes and she stammered, trying to backtrack when she feared she'd overstepped, "You don't have to—"

"No, it's okay," Olivia interrupted, resting a hand on the younger woman's forearm. She kept it there as she continued talking, her thumb absently caressing the softness of Amanda's skin. "It was a long time ago. I was in college and… having a baby at that time of my life…" she trailed off forlornly. "It would've ruined everything," she shared. "I had just gotten away from my mother and the thought of having to go back there… to have to raise my own child in the environment I'd grown up in—I couldn't afford to be on my own then. I just couldn't do it. I couldn't imagine carrying a baby and having to give it up, either. So… I made my decision," Olivia whispered. She smiled her thanks when Amanda passed her a fresh tissue and used it to carefully dab at her eyes. "You know, I just assumed that one day, I'd meet that perfect person and we'd get married and _then..._ then I'd be ready to have kids and it would all just...work out. I was naive," she shrugged, sniffling.

Amanda nodded in understanding, smiling softly at the older woman. "I guess everything happens for a reason… I just can't figure out what this one is," she gestured helplessly at the beginnings of her baby bump.

For a moment, Olivia regarded her subordinate: tired blue eyes blinking slowly, long lashes landing against cheeks that were still damp from tears. "You know," the brunette began, prompting Amanda to look over at her, eyebrows lifted expectantly as a weary blue gaze met her eyes. "I have a hard time believing everything happens for a reason in our line of work. But," she conceded, "in my own life, I like to think that everything happened the way it was supposed to. I have Noah now," she said simply. "If I had kept my baby, the whole trajectory of my life would have been different." She paused thoughtfully. "Sometimes I think about everything I've seen and been through, and I wonder if that was for better or worse," she acknowledged with a shrug, thinking back to Sealview, William Lewis. "But, I guess the reason I came here tonight was to make sure you understand: I didn't tell you regret was an awful thing to live with because I felt it; I said it you so you'll think — _really_ think — about what you want to do." Olivia squeezed Amanda's arm gently for emphasis and watched as the blonde's eyes drifted down to take in the touch. "I would hate for you to regret your decision, Amanda. Whether that's to keep the baby, or not."

Amanda nodded, her chin trembling with the effort it took to hold back her tears.

"More importantly," Olivia continued softly. "I want to make sure you know that _whatever_ you decide — you're not alone, Amanda. I will be here; the squad… we all have your back. Always."

At this, the blonde's face crumpled with emotion and she hid behind her hands as Olivia's palm rubbed soothing circles on her back. Letting out a self-deprecating laugh, Amanda glanced sideways at her Lieutenant. "Sorry," she said thickly, gesturing at her face. "Is it too early to blame this on hormones?"

Olivia smiled tenderly. "Hormones or not," she said softly, lowering her face closer to Amanda's and leveling the younger woman with a penetrating gaze. "You should let yourself _feel_ , Amanda. You're allowed."

Amanda scoffed and then paused before asking a question, her voice small. "Do the guys know?"

"Only if you told them," Olivia declared resolutely. "Trust has not been an easy thing between you and me, Rollins," she smirked at Amanda's responding snort of laughter before continuing more seriously, "I would _never_ break yours."

The blonde nodded in acknowledgement, her fidgeting fingers turning the tissue in her hands 'round and 'round. "Liv?" she asked meekly, turning her head to meet the earnest gaze of the Lieutenant.

"Hmm?"

Amanda took a deep breath and let her lips curl into faint smile. "Thank you."

Simultaneously settling deeper into the couch and closer to Amanda, the older woman squeezed the back of the blonde's neck, massaging the tense muscles there and nudging the detective as the younger woman settled into her side. "Anytime, Amanda," she promised. "Anytime."

* * *

 **Working on another o/s after that gorgeous pic was released from that deleted scene... Inspiration has been great this season but motivation for writing hasn't been so much. Trying to turn this train around.. Let me know what you thought of this one and thanks for reading!**


End file.
